Torn
by Kibbie9
Summary: About a cat called Ivypaw who loves two cats and they both love her.


**LionClan**

_Leader: Wolfstar (8 lives) - White she-cat with bluish stripes_

_Deputy: Ravenfire- Black tom w/ sharp blue eyes_

Apprentice: Blackpaw

_Medicine Cat: Mintcloud- Bluish- Grey she-cat _

_Warriors: Firespots- White she-cat with ginger spots and dark green eyes_

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

_Eclipsepelt- Small black and white she-cat who is hardly LionClan she lives roaming the forest, helping the Clans._

_Browniespots- Black and White Tom_

_Lionspot- Golden tom w/ black stripes_

_Apprentices: Yellowpaw- Black she-cat with a yellowish face_

_Blackpaw- Light Brown tom w/ a black stripe on pelt_

_Queens: Snowfeather- Small Black she-cat w/ snow-like white flecks on pelt_

_Elders: None_

_Kits: Shadowkit- Coal black tom w/ yellow eyes_

_Whitekit- White & Ginger she-cat w/ grey flecks_

_Darkkit- Light grey tom w/ black stripe down pelt_

**MoonClan**

_Leader: Jumpstar (4 lives) - Dark Brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

_Deputy: Rainbowstream- Grey and Black she-cat_

_Medicine Cat: Ivyleaf- Light Brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws_

Apprentice: Aloepaw

_Warriors: Brambletail- Black Tabby Tom_

_Fireblaze- Ginger Tom_

_Leafheart- White she-cat_

Apprentice: Ivypaw

_Swiftpelt- Light Grown Tom_

_Lionclaw- Golden Tom_

_Gingerstripe- Robust ginger she-cat with black stripes and green eyes _

_Shimmerspark- Light Grey Tabby she-cat with violet eyes_

_Apprentices: Sharkpaw- Blue tom w/ white underbelly and paws_

_Wingpaw- Black and White Tom _

_Fawnpaw- Light brown she-cat with darker spots_

_Ivypaw- Ivory white she-cat with green eyes_

_Aloepaw- Dark ivory furred she-cat with clearish eyes_

_Queens: Silverfoot- Silver she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes._

_Greenflower- Light brown she-cat with green eye _

_Blueflower- Blue-Grey she-cat (one litter of kits with 13 kits)_

_Elders: Flowerpetal- Pale ginger she-cat with a white belly and tail tip_

_Nightshadow- Black tom_

_Kits: Frostkit (Silverfoot) - White she-cat_

_Skykit (Silverfoot) - White tom_

_Crowkit (Silverfoot) - Dark Grey, almost black tom_

_Flowerkit (Greenflower) - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_

_Bluekit (Greenflower) - Light brown she-cat with blue eyes_

_Brownkit (Greenflower) - Dark brown tom with amber eyes_

_Hammerkit (Blueflower) – Grey tom with black paws and one black ear_

_Cinnominkit (Blueflower) – Dark Brown she-cat_

_Cometkit (Blueflower) – Dark Grey she-cat with a blind amber eye and an all seeing blue eye_

_Featherkit (Blueflower) – Grey she-cat with light blue eyes_

_Poppykit (Blueflower) – Beautiful white coated and blued she-cat_

_Silentkit (Blueflower) – Brown haired tom_

_Wildkit (Blueflower) – Ginger tom_

_Jaykit (Blueflower) – Black tom with grey feet_

_Lionkit (Blueflower) – Golden tom_

_Goldenkit (Blueflower) – Golden she-cat_

_Tigerkit (Blueflower) – Dark Brown Tabby Tom with green eyes_

_Leapordkit (Blueflower) – Light Brown she-cat_

_Pantherkit (Blueflower) – Dark Brown Tom_

_**BreezeClan**_

_Leader: Rockystar- Grey and White Tom_

_Deputy: Rainfoot- Slivery- grey she-cat with slanted blue eyes. She got by killed by kittypets. Everyone thinks she just went missing. Only Streamstripe knows the truth. _

_Medicine Cat: Redfeather- Ginger tortishell tom_

_Warriors: Foxheart- Ginger tom with amber eyes. _

_Streamstripe- Long silvery- blue furred she-cat with darker grey stripes ankles and down._

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

_Kindleheart- Dark reddish-brown tom with white a streak down his underbelly. He has an almost feminine build to him._

_Fallowspots- Light Brown she-cat_

_Cloverpelt- Black and Brown she-cat with green eyes_

_Apprentices: Spottedpaw- Tawny tortishell she-cat_

_Queens: None_

_Elders: None_

_Kits: None_

**OceanClan**

_Leader: Pantherstar (7 lives) - Dark Brown Tabby she-cat with white tail tip and light blue eyes_

_Deputy: Leapordspots- Dark tabby tom with blackish- brown, white muzzle and front left paw._

_Medicine Cat: Silverfoot- Black Tom w/ silver feet_

_Warriors: Bearclaw- Dark Brown Tom with Yellow Eyes_

Apprentice: Snowpaw

_Salmonfur: Pale Grey Tom_

_Sunpelt: Golden she-cat_

_Dappledfur- Light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes, dark tabby marks on her pelt, and a white chest and paws._

_Stripednose- Pale brown tabby she-cat_

_Leapardtail- Gold tom_

_Grayfeather- Grey tom_

_Leafeyes- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_Pathchtail- Black and White Tom_

_Nightfur- Black she-cat_

_Twilighttail- Brown Tom_

_Apprentices: Snowpaw- Black Tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes kept from being a warrior for one moon because of injured leg._

_Queens: Freebird- Light Brown Tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes_

_Bramblefur- Black she-cat_

_Goldenheart- Golden she-cat_

Elders: None

Kits: Lightkit (Freebird) - White she-cat

Darkkit (Freebird) - Black tom

Leafkit (Freebird) – Black and White Tom

Barkkit (Bramblefur) – Brown Tom

Dawnkit (Bramblefur) – White she-cat

Leafkit (Goldenheart) – Pale Brown she-cat

Bluekit (Goldenheart) – Black tom with ice blue eyes

Smallkit (Goldenheart) – Small grey tabby she-cat


End file.
